


My treat

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Established Relationship, Halloween, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Trick or Treating
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Te la sei presa perché sono andato ad aprire?”L’altro fece un verso sarcastico, scrollando le spalle.“Affatto. Dovrei essermela presa? Pensavo che stessi apprezzando, ma a conti fatti forse non sono stato bravo abbastanza da catturare completamente la tua attenzione.”
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 1





	My treat

**_~ My treat ~_ **

Sentendo il campanello di casa suonare, Hokuto alzò gli occhi al cielo. Afferrò il telecomando e mise in pausa il film che stavano guardando, mentre il più piccolo si alzava in piedi e correva alla porta, prendendo il vassoio in cui la madre aveva lasciato ben più che una quantità normale di caramelle e dolciumi vari.

Questa volta si alzò in piedi anche lui, rimanendo sulla soglia e sorridendo ai bambini che aspettavano ansiosi con i loro cesti in mano.

Quando Jesse ebbe dato loro i dolci li salutò con un gesto della mano, e una volta chiusasi la porta prese il fidanzato per l’orlo della felpa, ridacchiando.

“Jesse...” mormorò, con tono lamentoso. “Sarà stata almeno la quindicesima volta. Credi che andrà avanti ancora a lungo?” gli chiese, alzando un sopracciglio ed accennando con il capo al televisore, e al film che ormai assumeva sempre meno senso man mano che dovevano interromperlo.

Il più piccolo gli sorrise, scrollando le spalle.

“Ma è Halloween, Hokku. Che cosa dovrei fare, lasciare i bambini alla porta senza aprire?” gli disse, come se una prospettiva del genere fosse completamente assurda.

L’altro assunse un’espressione allusiva, sorridendo poi allo sguardo di rimprovero del fidanzato.

“Okay, capisco tutta l’atmosfera della festa e di dolcetto o scherzetto, ma...” gli si fece ancora più vicino, posandogli velocemente un bacio sulle labbra. “Quando sarà la prossima volta che i tuoi genitori non tornano a casa? Potrebbe non capitarci per settimane un’opportunità del genere, vuoi davvero sprecarla in questo modo?” provò a tentarlo, muovendosi lentamente contro di lui.

Proprio quando pensava che stesse per cedere suonarono nuovamente al campanello, e Jesse non ebbe la minima forma di esitazione nell’andare di nuovo ad aprire, sempre con gli immancabili dolci.

Hokuto sospirò per il disappunto, risucchiando un labbro fra i denti e passandosi una mano davanti alla fronte.

Casa di Jesse era alla periferia di Tokyo, ragione per la quale nel quartiere c’erano parecchi bambini. Il più piccolo gli aveva spiegato che quando erano più piccoli lui e la sorella uscivano sempre per Halloween a fare ‘dolcetto o scherzetto’, e che per questo era una festa che gli piaceva particolarmente.

Hokuto, che invece l’aveva fatto solo una o due volte nel corso della sua infanzia, non poteva davvero comprendere tutta quell’emozione, per quanto in parte lo divertisse quella parte di Jesse.

Ma con il passare del tempo cominciava davvero a risentire di tutta quella situazione, e per un motivo che trovava più che comprensibile.

I genitori del più piccolo non sarebbero tornati a casa quella notte, lui era lì da quel pomeriggio e la vicinanza con Jesse gli stava rendendo davvero complesso cercare di trattenere qualsiasi istinto nei suoi confronti.

Quando allora l’altro ebbe chiuso di nuovo la porta non gli lasciò il tempo di dire alcunché.

Gli prese il vassoio dalle mani, abbandonandolo sul mobile dell’ingresso e mandando poi il più piccolo con la schiena contro la parete, baciandolo da subito con foga.

Schiuse le labbra, cercando la sua lingua con la propria, mentre le mani si intrufolavano al di sotto della sua maglietta, risalendo in una carezza priva di alcuna fretta.

Jesse gemette piano al suo tocco, lasciandosi andare ben volentieri al bacio e alle sue mani, inarcando la schiena e offrendo il bacino ai movimenti di quello del più grande.

Quando si separarono gli sorrise, quasi imbarazzato.

“Ok, i tuoi argomenti mi sembravano convincenti abbastanza.” gli disse con un sorriso, prima che l’altro lo tirasse per una mano verso il salotto, senza mai perdere il contatto visivo.

“Allora...” mormorò, spingendolo per le spalle e facendolo sdraiare. “Vuoi metterti di nuovo a guardare il film?” gli chiese con un sopracciglio alzato, mentre le proprie mani slacciavano velocemente la camicia sotto lo sguardo del fidanzato.

“Quale film?” rispose questi ridacchiando, afferrandogli un polso e tirandolo sopra di sé, riprendendo a baciarlo.

Hokuto sorrise contro le sue labbra, facendosi spazio fra le sue gambe e separandosi da lui solo il tempo necessario per liberarlo della maglietta, prima di tornare a cercarlo con la bocca, scendendo verso il petto e poi più in basso, mentre le sue mani si adoperavano a fargli scivolare i pantaloni lungo le gambe quel tanto che bastava perché avesse agio di avvolgergli il sesso con le dita, iniziando a muoverle lentamente.

Passò la lingua sulla linea dell’inguine, malizioso, alzando gli occhi sul suo viso e sorridendo quando lo vide con gli occhi serrati e la testa reclinata sul bracciolo, cercando di soffocare gemiti sempre più alti man mano che la bocca del più grande si avvicinava alle dita, chiamando con voce roca il suo nome quando Hokuto scese con la bocca sul suo sesso, sempre troppo lentamente per i suoi gusti.

Ma il più grande si divertiva a provocarlo in quel modo, a vederlo perdere lentamente il controllo ad ogni suo gesto; passò la lingua per tutta la lunghezza, soffermandosi poco sulla punta e prendendolo nuovamente in bocca per il più che poteva, prendendo a muoversi adesso con più decisione.

Con la mano che non era alla base della sua erezione prese a risalire una coscia del più piccolo, fino a sfiorare delicatamente la sua apertura.

Stava per cercare accesso dentro di lui con un primo dito, quando sentì suonare alla porta. Si lasciò distrarre solo per un decimo di secondo, e stava per tornare a quanto stava facendo, ma il più piccolo non gliene diede modo.

Fece uno scatto, tornando a sedere ed infilandosi velocemente la maglietta, scostandolo per avere modo di alzarsi e sistemandosi i pantaloni con un gemito di disappunto.

“Aspetta solo un minuto!” gli chiese, correndo alla porta per andare ad aprire.

Hokuto rimase congelato, con gli occhi sbarrati. Si mise in ginocchio sul divano, sentendo il fidanzato salutare i bambini prima di dare loro le caramelle.

Si mise a sedere, accavallando una gamba sull’altra e incrociando le braccia sul petto, facendosi trovare dal più piccolo con un’espressione truce in viso.

“Scusami.” disse Jesse trafelato, tornando semi-sdraiato sul divano. “Dove eravamo rimasti?” gli chiese poi con un sorriso, togliendosi nuovamente la maglietta.

Hokuto si voltò lentamente verso di lui con un sopracciglio alzato, assottigliando le labbra.

“Eravamo rimasti al film, no?” domandò, fingendo un tono innocente. “Per quanto mi riguarda, possiamo riprendere a guardarlo.”

Il più piccolo si mise di nuovo a sedere, guardandolo con aria colpevole.

“Te la sei presa perché sono andato ad aprire?”

L’altro fece un verso sarcastico, scrollando le spalle.

“Affatto. Dovrei essermela presa? Pensavo che stessi apprezzando, ma a conti fatti forse non sono stato bravo abbastanza da catturare completamente la tua attenzione.”

Jesse sospirò, scendendo dal divano e sedendosi invece sul pavimento, poggiandogli un mento su di una gamba e guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Mi dispiace. Davvero, non volevo. Non è che non fossi preso, anzi, ma è stata una reazione istintiva quella di andare ad aprire.” attese una risposta dal più grande, che invece rimase in silenzio. “Posso fare qualcosa per farmi perdonare?” provò ancora, ma rimanendo senza risposta decise di prendere l’iniziativa, facendo in modo che l’altro non potesse ignorarlo.

Portò una mano sul suo ginocchio, scostandolo dall’altro e spostandosi fra le sue gambe, accarezzandole lentamente e risalendo verso l’alto.

Data la scarsa collaborazione di Hokuto ebbe non poche difficoltà nel liberarlo dai pantaloni, ma in qualche modo riuscì a toglierglieli e a farsi ancora avanti, chinandosi con la bocca su di lui, riproducendo quegli stessi movimenti che l’altro gli aveva riservato pochi minuti prima.

Hokuto lo fissava intento, cercando tuttavia di non mostrare nessuna reazione palese ai suoi movimenti. E gli risultò non poco difficile quando il più piccolo avvolse del tutto la sua erezione con le labbra, prendendo a stuzzicarlo con la lingua dal basso verso l’alto, accarezzandogli le gambe, cercando di muoversi in modo tale da fargli perdere il controllo, da fargli dimenticare l’irritazione.

Suonarono nuovamente al campanello, e Hokuto sapeva che non avrebbe osato di nuovo alzarsi per andare ad aprire, ma per esserne certo portò una mano dietro la sua testa, tenendolo fermo contro di sé, iniziando a spingere i fianchi contro la sua bocca, incurante del ritmo che il più piccolo aveva scelto di tenere.

Non gli disse niente, né gli diede più soddisfazione di questa, e dopo ancora qualche minuto di quel trattamento si stancò di fargli avere il coltello dalla parte del manico, e tirandolo ancora per i capelli lo costrinse a risollevarsi.

Si spostò anche lui sul pavimento, poi, mandandolo con la schiena contro di esso e sistemandosi nuovamente fra le sue gambe, portando velocemente le proprie dita alla sua bocca perché le inumidisse, non lasciandolo fare troppo a lungo e considerandola ancora parte della sua piccola punizione nei suoi confronti; le portò poi contro la sua apertura, iniziando a prepararlo velocemente, guardandolo dritto negli occhi e sorridendogli in modo quasi maligno mentre le dita aumentavano in numero e insieme aumentava anche il tono nei gemiti di Jesse, e il modo in cui si spingeva contro la sua mano, alzando contemporaneamente la testa e cercando un bacio che l’altro gli concesse solo dopo qualche tentativo.

Gli morse un labbro, passandovi dopo maliziosamente la lingua, privandolo del contatto con le proprie dita e sistemandosi meglio fra le sue gambe, lasciando che sentisse la propria erezione premere contro di lui, lasciando che la desiderasse, che ne sentisse quasi la necessità.

Suonarono ancora, e Hokuto gli sorrise.

“Vuoi andare ad aprire?” lo derise, con voce roca, spingendosi lentamente dentro di lui, iniziando a penetrarlo mentre l’altro stringeva i denti, cercando di abituarsi alla svelta a quell’intrusione.

“Non credo.” rispose con voce sfalsata, portandogli le braccia dietro al collo e baciandolo, soffocando qualsiasi verso o gemito nella sua bocca fino a che non lo sentì del tutto dentro di sé.

Hokuto prese un respiro profondo, cercando di rimanere fermo il più possibile per quanta fosse la voglia che aveva di cominciare subito a muoversi in quel calore avvolgente.

Portò la mano al suo sesso, muovendola pigramente nel tentativo di distrarlo quando si sfilò piano da dentro di lui, riaffondando con una spinta decisa e facendolo ancora, aumentando sempre di poco il ritmo fino a che non angolò questi suoi movimenti, raggiungendo quel punto che fece perdere qualsiasi inibizione all’altro. Strinse le unghie nelle sue spalle, facendogli male, ansimando pesantemente e agitandosi sotto di lui, senza sapere se muoversi contro i suoi fianchi o contro la sua mano, finendo con il lasciare a lui l’iniziativa, e che gestisse da sé quanto piacere volesse dargli.

Hokuto continuò a spingersi dentro di lui sempre più velocemente, ormai concentrato solo su quello che l’altro gli faceva provare e non più sulla sua vendetta. Si muoveva aritmicamente, in modo a tratti brutale, ma sentiva dalla voce del più piccolo quanto gli stesse piacendo, e non ebbe ragione di rallentare.

Raggiunsero l’orgasmo a pochi minuti di distanza, ed entrambi pretesero la bocca dell’altro per soffocare qualsiasi gemito, baciandosi in modo quasi vorace, come se non riuscissero a farsi bastare quel contatto che già avevano.

Hokuto non indugiò a lungo, e si sfilò dal corpo bollente di Jesse per sdraiarglisi di fianco, tirando una coperta da sopra il divano e stendendola su entrambi, sospirando soddisfatto.

Il più piccolo si voltò verso di lui, sorridendogli.

“Hai visto? Ti avevo detto che avevamo il tempo di fare tutto.” lo prese in giro, sollevandosi a dargli un altro bacio veloce.

Hokuto alzò un sopracciglio, affatto convinto.

“Davvero? Ti devo ricordare chi si è alzato per andare a dare caramelle ai bambini mentre io ero inginocchio fra le sue gambe a...”

Jesse lo fermò, mettendogli le braccia intorno al collo e sorridendogli.

“Ti amo.” gli disse, troncando il suo discorso, rimanendo a guardarlo con aria innocente fino a che l’altro non sospirò, apparentemente rinunciando ad insistere.

“Io invece ti odio.” bofonchiò, tirandosi a sedere e porgendogli i vestiti, indossando nuovamente i propri.

Quando ancora una volta suonarono al campanello Jesse balzò in piedi come se nulla fosse, voltandosi a sorridergli prima di dirigersi di corsa verso l’ingresso.

“Arrivo!”

Hokuto scosse ripetutamente la testa, ma non poté fare a meno di sorridere a sua volta.

Continuava a trovare una pazzia sconcertante quell’eccessiva importanza data ad Halloween, specialmente viste le opzioni alternative.

Ma non si sarebbe più lamentato troppo. Dopotutto, adesso aveva avuto anche lui la sua parte. 


End file.
